


Wetting a Uniform

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Desperation, Friendship, Gen, High School, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Wetting a Uniform

“Yuuri-kun, daijoubu?”

Yuuri raised his head from his books, surprised that Viktor had tried speaking to him in his native tongue. Having made friends with the Russian native at their American boarding school, they mostly communicated in English. He had only taught Viktor a few words of his native tongue.

Yuuri nodded, trying to stop himself from wiggling his hips. “I'll be okay,” he replied. Even quieter, he explained, “I need to use the bathroom.”

Viktor frowned, glancing up at the teacher, who was bent over his desk reading a book. “Did you ask to be excused?”

Yuuri nodded, pressing his thighs together as he re-lived his embarrassment. He had asked, and been granted permission to go. However, Yuuri had a bigger problem. He couldn't go to the bathroom when there was someone else there, and the bathroom had been crowded. He had tried to relieve himself, but hadn't been able to. His bladder was still uncomfortably full, pressing against his uniform pants.

“I, uh… the bathroom had a long line,” he lied. “I didn't get to go.”

Viktor cast him a sympathetic glance. “At least you'll have me to keep your mind off of it! We can stop at the toilets before our next class.”

Yuuri bit down on his lip and looked over at the clock. Their next class was still forty-five minutes away, and the restrooms were always crossed between classes. Yuuri wouldn't be able to go if he tried. He still nodded, though.

“Yes, please do that,” he murmured.

Viktor babbled as he always did, filled with random stories about his poodle and his home in Russia. Yuuri listened to most of it, but found that his bladder kept sending him signals that it needed to empty, and it needed to empty _soon_.

“Yuuri-kun?”

Yuuri startled out of his daze, clearing his throat with a mumbled apology. He was unable to sit still now. His pants were digging into his bladder, and he could feel the pee pressing against his tip and trying to release without his permission. He squirmed in his chair, staring down at his desk.

“You look really pale,” Viktor whispered, clearly concerned. “Why don't you tell the teacher what happened, and ask to go again?”

 _Because I'm not sure if I can make it to the toilets_. Yuuri was already clinging to the last shreds of his control. He had waited much too long, and the overfilled balloon in his middle was an aching, throbbing mess. He was afraid to stand.

Before Yuuri could answer, Viktor got another idea. “Wait!” He whispered. “I have an even better plan!”

Viktor got up without telling Yuuri the plan, and he snuck a hand under his desk to give himself a much-needed squeeze. He watched with wide eyes as Viktor went up to the teachers desk, exchanging words and gesturing towards Yuuri. The teacher looked him up and down, then nodded and said something to Viktor.

“Come on, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured as he walked to Yuuri's desk. “I'll take you to the nurse, now.” 

Yuuri cast him a grateful smile, nodding. Sucking in a sharp breath, he admitted, “I'm afraid to stand.”

Viktor's eyes got wide, and he asked, “do you think you'll have an accident if you do?”

Yuuri blushed at the childish wording, but nodded. He reached down and squeezed himself again as another wave of pressure passed through him. “I really need to go,” he croaked.

“Stand slowly and carefully,” Viktor advised him. “Come on, you can do.”

Yuuri sighed, giving himself one last squeeze before shuffling his rear to the edge of his seat. Slowly and carefully, Yuuri rose. His legs trembled beneath him, and his bladder felt like it was physically weighing him down.

“Erg,” he moaned quietly, gritting his teeth.

“I'm going to help you into the hall.”

Viktor steadied him as they moved towards the door, taking slow and small steps. Yuuri's bladder throbbed inside him, each step he took sending an earthquake through his frame. As they finally reached the classroom door, Yuuri gasped as a jet of pee escaped him.

“Yuuri?”

In the hall and away from the prying eyes of their classmates, Yuuri gripped the front of his pants to stop the flow. He whimpered, humiliated to be seen in such a state by his senpai. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked down, seeing that a softball sized wet patch now darkened his crotch.

“It's okay, Yuuri,” Viktor soothed him with soft words and a gentle hand on his back. “You can hold it, we'll be there soon.”

Yuuri physically trembled as Viktor led him down the hall, each step coaxing another dribble from him despite the iron grip on his crotch. Yuuri gasped and came to a halt again after a few steps. A strong spurt wet his right thigh, sending a dark trail down his leg, reaching to the knee.

“V-Viktor-” He gasped as another jet heated his pants, making them cling to both his thighs. “Viktor, I can't hold it.” Tears leaked down his cheeks as the uncontrollable stream reached the edge of his pants, dribbling to the floor. “I'm sorry,” he croaked.

Viktor rubbed his back through the entire ordeal. As Yuuri's bladder began to empty full-force, he could barely hold back the moan bubbling in his throat. His bladder was so swollen and sore, it felt so _good_ as it finally started to drain. When it was finally over, Yuuri stood weakly in a huge puddle of his own mess.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered again, preparing himself to be laughed at or left alone in his shame.

“It's okay, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered back instead. He wrapped Yuuri in a loose hug, assuring him, “It was just an accident. It's okay.”

“M-my uniform,” Yuuri mumbled, picking at the wet fabric.

“The nurse has extras, I'm sure. If not, I have an extra in my locker. It will be big on you, but it will do.”

Yuuri sighed, letting Viktor guide him out of his puddle and lead him down the hall. “Thank you,” he mumbled as they finally reached the restroom. “I don't know what I would have done if that happened in front of the whole class.”

Viktor smiled and told him, “iie, Yuuri-kun.”


End file.
